Sweet Dreams
by Yotsubrain
Summary: Fuutarou and the Nakano sisters really are connected, but do they all get a happy end? Only in their dreams.
1. Your Body is Mine

**Sorry for the inconsistent updates. I have exams coming up (which I still haven't reviewed for) and school requirements. Also, money's tight XD. Man, I need to get paid soon hahahaha.**

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Come on, it's late already. How long are you going to sleep for?" Fuutarou felt someone shaking him on his side.

"Yotsuba! Wake up already! And get away from Fuutarou-kun." Fuutarou was now being lifted. He really couldn't see anything as someone's chest was pressed firmly on his eyes.

"You! Stop hugging!" Another set of arms were trying to separate them.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" Fuutarou and Yotsuba told them off.

The nap did wonders for Fuutarou. He had more energy than ever, and felt light as a feather. He felt like he could tutor the sisters for another twelve hours. However being suddenly woken up left him a bit irritated. His chest felt a bit heavy. Yotsuba on the other hand felt refreshed as well, and felt like she can study for a long time. Naps really do help people grow.

"Now, care to explain why you two were sleeping together?"

"Sorry, I felt the urge, and since we were on a break I figured why not." Fuutarou must have not fully woken up yet. He might have leaned on his ears too much during the nap.

"Uh-huh? And care to explain why you decided to sleep next to each other?" Nino held up her spatula as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? No one was beside me when I fell asleep." Fuutarou did wonder just why Yotsuba decided to sleep next to him. She was even hugging him to boot. Maybe she just wanted a pillow? Who knows, the kotatsu is a very tempting piece of furniture.

"I seem to recall you blitzing around the room before deciding to sleep. By then Fuutarou was already in place." Miku added.

"Oi, oi. Did I really do something that bad?" Suddenly referring to him in third person meant Miku must have been pissed.

"Yotsuba. Since when have you been so forward?" Itsuki wondered.

"Ah? I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Yotsuba opened her eyes. Apparently she still wanted to sleep.

"And you! Care to explain the hugging?" Nino pointed at her with the spatula.

"Eheheh. Sorry, it was just so soft I couldn't help it." Yotsuba laughed it off.

The Nakano sisters looked mortified. Ichika's eyes were dull. Nino's eyes were flaming. Miku's eyes had swirls on them. Itsuki was about to cry. "You pervert! How dare you do that to our sister!"

"Sister?" Fuutarou was heard his voice, though his mouth wasn't even opening. More importantly, he got a good look at his surroundings and saw Itsuki grabbing... him?! "Aaaahhh!" Fuutarou looked around, and realized why everything seemed so unfamiliar. He was looking at the sisters eye to eye, no longer needing to look down. Speaking of looking down, he tried looking to the ground, but couldn't. Two massive mounds were blocking his feet from view.

"Ahhhh!" Yotsuba tried to look at her "pillow". Or was it a mirror? She saw herself, moving and screaming and panicking, but she was not the one doing them. She felt taller and heavier, and was looking down at the sisters in order to talk to them.

Yotsuba and Fuutarou grabbed each other's shoulders. "You're me!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. The both of you are each other?" Ichika was surprised such a scenario was happening. Being an actress, she should have been used to unusual dramatic events, but the real thing still felt so foreign to her.

"Yotsuba is Fuu-kun and Fuu-kun is Yotsuba?" Nino set down the dish she had been cooking. A stack of pancakes laid in front of everyone, but no one had any appetite. Well, except Itsuki.

"How did this even happen?" Miku tried searching on her phone. Body swapping seemed like something pulled out of a manga. The first entry explained it to be witchcraft or something.

"I wish I was dreaming. Am I dreaming? Someone tell me I'm dreaming..." Fuutarou looked hopeless. "Oi, Yotsuba, do you have any idea how this happened?"

Yotsuba kept her head down. She was shaking.

"Hey, cheer up. We're going to fix this, don't cry about it." Fuutarou tried to console her.

Yotsuba shook her head and looked at them with tears forming. "Uuuhnn, it's not that." She pointed to the bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me." Fuutarou couldn't believe the situation they were in. "Okay, uhm, just do it as you normally do. I don't mind anymore."

Yotsuba quickly rushed to the toilet. After she closed the door, everyone heard her scream. "Uesugi-san! How do I use this thing?!"

Fuutarou bolted to the front of the door. "As I said, just do what you normally do." He tried to help her from outside.

"It won't fit! The toilet's really cold!" Fuutarou's voice never expressed that much panic and suffering before.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Yotsuba's voice on the other hand never sounded so negative.

"What are you standing around there for? Go in and help her!" Nino didn't want anyone else to see Fuutarou naked, but she couldn't let Yotsuba just suffer like that. A crying Fuutarou would have been an awful sight.

"But I can't just go inside a bathroom when a girl is in it!" Fuutarou tried to reason with them.

"There's no girl in there! Just go in and help her! It's your body, you're the one who knows how it works!" Nino yelled at him. "Yotsuba never locks, so just get in there!"

Fuutarou went ahead and saw Yotsuba doing her best to hold it in. She couldn't position herself in a comfortable position, so Fuutarou pulled her back first. "Just stand in front and aim."

"But I can't see it."

"You're in my body, remember? I can see the floor just fine. Here." Yotsuba's hand assisted Fuutarou's hand in grabbing it. Fuutarou also helped her adjust it. "Now just pee and get it over with..."

After Yotsuba finished, she felt like a child that just wet her pants. She didn't wet anything, but the fact that she was being potty trained all over again was not a good experience. "Uesugi-san, I'm sorryyyyy!" Yotsuba was about to cry before Fuutarou grabbed her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find a way to get back." Fuutarou washed his hands and left. Yotsuba wanted to wipe, but didn't know how to. After washing her hands, she found Fuutarou surrounded by her sisters.

"Never speak of this again. This never happened." Nino's eyes signaled she was ready to do some very dark things.

"What about having Dad take a look at them?" Itsuki suggested.

"I don't think he will appreciate it when we tell him that a Fuutarou-kun is inside Yotsuba and we can't get him out." Ichika leaned her head on her hand.

"He'll kill me if you word it like that!" Fuutarou screamed.

"Still, Ichika has a point. Dad is a man of science, and this is something way beyond science." Miku reasoned out.

"In other words, he'll kill you if he finds out." Nino bluntly explained.

"Wait, so what happens tonight?" Itsuki asked.

Everyone gasped. "What do you mean by that?" Fuutarou asked her.

"I mean how do you explain this to your family? Won't they freak out as well?"

"I guess you're right. Yotsuba, what do you want to do?" Fuutarou decided to ask her opinion.

"I get to have a sleepover with Raiha-chan? Yes please!" Yotsuba looked fine with it. She was even excited, so Fuutarou couldn't complain.

"I guess that's that. Let's eat before you go out, Yotsuba." Nino suggested.

* * *

They ate an early dinner so that it wouldn't be too late when Yotsuba headed for Fuutarou's home. They all decided to rest that night, moving up study time to the next day. They were all too tired to think. As Fuutarou was preparing to go to bed, he felt nature calling. Ichika was the first to notice.

"Ara, _Yotsuba-chan_, do you need something?" Ichika decided to tease her _little sister_.

"..." Fuutarou turned to his side.

"Come on, don't be shy now." Ichika smiled.

"You have to pee?" Nino finally noticed. "Wear a blindfold, you pervert!" Nino wouldn't let Fuutarou see Yotsuba's body. That meant seeing Nino's body too, and that was reserved until their very own night of passion.

"How am I supposed to see anything then?" Fuutarou protested.

"Not to worry, Onee-san will help you." Ichika stood up to guide him.

"That's what worries me the most." Fuutarou thought to himself.

Fuutarou wore a blindfold the whole time. Ichika sat him down on the toilet and wiped him afterwards too. While Fuutarou was washing his hands Ichika turned his face in her direction. "What are you?"

"Seeing as we're here, why don't I brush your teeth?" Ichika offered.

"I can brush my teeth myself!" Fuutarou defensively claimed. Who knows what Ichika can do if she was that close.

"Are you sure about that? You don't even know where her toothbrush is." Fuutarou looked at five identical toothbrushes. They were not making things easy for him. "If you let Onee-san take care of you I promise I won't tease you any more tonight."

Fuutarou decided this much was worth it in exchange for a peaceful night of rest. "Fine, just this once."

It wasn't worth it. Between Ichika's merciless assault to the helpless feeling he had from being on eye level with her, Fuutarou couldn't do anything. Ichika proceeded to flood his mouth with sticky white toothpaste that had a very mature taste, repeatedly stroking his cheeks, tongue, and almost pushing down his throat in order to get to every nook and cranny. She did this multiple times under the excuse of "Onee-san has to be thorough. No need to swallow, just swirl it around then spit it out, then we can go for another round.". Fuutarou had never felt so violated in his life. Was this what the younger Nakano sisters experienced every night?

Fuutarou entered Yotsuba's room and looked around. On her desk was a plastic frame with a very familiar picture, the one Rena took. But the picture didn't have the crease from staying in his handbook.

"So my first love and second love is the same person?" He smiled at himself. "You're being really unfair, Yotsuba." He decided to crash for the night.

Unfortunately, another Nakano appeared five minutes into his slumber. Miku opened the door and quietly laid herself beside her sister.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Fuutarou already wanted to sleep.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to bond with my _sister_."

Fuutarou was too tired to start something, so he just let it slide. Miku looked content and happy to sleep with him, so it wouldn't hurt anyone to just let her do what she wants. He fell asleep, once again being used as a pillow. A girl's body was unbelievably soft, and Miku was glad to share hers.

"Mhmm... Good night, Fuutarou..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Uesugi residence, Yotsuba had just finished playing with Raiha and was now cuddling with her to sleep. Her sweet "Onii-chans" made Yotsuba adore her more and more. As she held onto Raiha and savored her warmth, she pondered to herself "Raiha-chan... Isanari-san... I want you all to be happy...". With that, Yotsuba gently hugged Raiha and fell asleep.

"Yotsuba-san... Zzzz..."

* * *

The next day at school, "Yotsuba" aced all of her exams. On the other hand, "Fuutarou" was suddenly doing very well in gym class.

"What's gotten into them?"

"It's like they switched personalities or something."

"Fuutarou-kun suddenly looks very handsome."

"I wish Yotsuba-san would teach me."

"We lucked out on our class reps."

* * *

They all went back to the Nakano apartment together. They were surprised to see both Raiha and Isanari standing in front of the building.

"Alright, spill it. You're not our Fuutarou, are you?" Isanari gestured to his _son_. Yotsuba couldn't properly respond.

"Why don't we all head up first? WE'll explain what happened there." Ichika helped her sister.

After explaining what they currently knew of the situation, Isanari's seriousness faded. "So basically, Yotsuba-chan and Fuutarou have switched bodies... Haahhh, I knew Fuutarou was acting weird yesterday. He even played with Raiha."

"At least make an effort to cover it up!" Fuutarou screamed at Yotsuba.

"Ehehe. I'm sowwy." Fuutarou's cheeks were stretched by Yotsuba's hands. "Raiha-chan was so cute, I couldn't help myself."

"As things stand, I can't afford to take Yotsuba-chan into our house. I don't think our house is fit for her body either."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yep. Maruo would freak out if one of his daughters suddenly started staying in our house." He didn't tell them that when Maruo found out Itsuki stayed over, Maruo's treatment of Isanari grew worse by the day. "Basically, you can't go home until you get your bodies fixed."

"That's okay. He can stay over until we get this mess sorted out." Itsuki gladly told the Uesugis.

"Thank you. I hope we can fix you both soon, I don't even know which one of you is my son."

"Alright Dad." Fuutarou confirmed himself.

"Well, we're going to go now. Take care of yourselves." Isanari stood up to leave.

Raiha hugged both Fuutarou and Yotsuba. "Onii-chan, Yotsuba-san. I love you, please get yourselves fixed soon, okay?" With that, they left the apartment.

* * *

After dinner, they held another study session. It was weird that Yotsuba's voice held all this knowledge, but no one could help it. After studying, the Nakano sisters decided to let Yotsuba's body join them for a bath. They helped wash _Yotsuba_, since he was blindfolded the whole time. Fuutarou, on the other hand, no longer minded that Yotsuba was the one washing his body when she took her bath. Everyone went to their rooms afterward. Fuutarou decided to sleep on the couch this time to let Yotsuba enjoy her room.

Once again Miku came to snuggle under the excuse of sisterly bonding. Fuutarou didn't object, as Miku was the softest pillow he has ever had. Inside Yotsuba's room, however, another situation presented itself. This time, Nino opened the door.

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I sleep with my sister once in a while?"

"That's... I'm currently not your sister, you know?"

"You'll always be my sister, Yotsuba. No matter what."

"Oh Nino. I love you too!" Yotsuba grabbed Nino for a hug.

"Ahh. Fuu-kun's smell. I feel so safe. Change bodies right now, you two! Then this will be perfect." Nino silently thought to herself.

"Hey, Yotsuba? Can I do it with you?"

"Do what?"

"You're not currently my sister, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And I need the experience..."

"Nino?"

"You know? Kiss? And maybe..." As Nino leaned in, Yotsuba panicked.

"No, Nino, no!" Yotsuba hit the back of Nino's neck out of confusion and fear. It was a move taught to the sisters in case a man decides to assault them, well, a girl in this case.

Nino fell on top of Fuutarou's chest. Yotsuba didn't know what to do, so she just brought Nino back to her own bed, which was easier said than done. She may have done well in gym class, but that was thanks to her effort and not Fuutarou's body. Now she was tired, and bringing Nino back to her room drained Yotsuba. Luckily, Ichika was fast asleep and Miku was sleeping with her body downstairs. She lied on the bed and slept through the rest of the night.

* * *

The situation continued for one week. Everyday they tried all sorts of things to try to get Fuutarou and Yotsuba back in their bodies. From trying to chant spells to touching their foreheads together, they both tried everything they can think of.

"Did you really not do anything else?" Nino asked once again.

"Really, I don't think there's anything else!" Fuutarou insisted.

"Hahh, whatever. I'm tired. How about we turn in for the night and try again tomorrow?" Ichika requested for a break. They had been doing this since the afternoon.

"Good call. Nino's breakfasts haven't been as tasty since she was so tired from her efforts to bring them back." Yotsuba just stayed silent from Itsuki's statement. She knew Nino was tired from other things she tried doing throughout the night.

"Hey, Fuutarou-kun. Wanna try sleeping with Yotsuba again? See if that will work?" Ichika suddenly had a fun idea.

"Huh?" Fuutarou wondered what might have been going through Ichika's mind.

"This all happened because you slept together, right?"

"But a man sleeping with a woman is..." Yotsuba realized the meaning behind her words.

"Yotsuba, you wouldn't dare do that to your own body, would you?" Ichika disregarded her statement. Yotsuba knew what being assaulted felt like thanks to this past week, and she for sure wouldn't try to do anything like that.

"But still..." Fuutarou tried to reason with them. Yotsuba's lips were shushed by Nino.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on you." Nino whispered.

"Yotsuba, let's try it. I promise I won't do anything." Fuutarou blushed as he said this.

"Go for it then. This might just do the trick."

Fuutarou locked the room, but made sure to give Nino the keys.

As Fuutarou fell asleep, Yotsuba tried to emulate the exact situation once again. Fuutarou's sleeping face. She knew she could only do this in her wildest dreams, but when Fuutarou was asleep it was possible. She leaned in and made Fuutarou's lips connect with hers. It was short, but passionate, then she fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Fuutarou woke up feeling stronger than before. He felt something soft, and saw Yotsuba's body over his. Could it really be? He checked his pants and saw. "It's there!" He almost cried tears of joy.

Yotsuba awoke from her slumber thanks to Fuutarou's joyful cries. "Uesugi-san! I'm me again!"

"I'm so happy! Who knew sleeping with you did the trick!" Fuutarou hugged Yotsuba out of sheer happiness.

"Ho? So you slept with my daughter, huh? Uesugi, do you know what that means?" A cold voice emanated from the newly opened door. Maruo had apparently gone for a visit since Fuutarou had stayed over the entire week.

"Father?"

* * *

"Noooooo!" Fuutarou woke up from his slumber. He was in the Uesugi residence, with Raiha sleeping beside him. "No way. Was it all a dream? I could swear I slept at least seven days in that..." He felt his body, everything was normal as it should be. "Right, things were way too strange for that to be real."

He got up and went to the Nakano apartment. He had to stay over tonight since they had to catch up to a lot of the material. What surprised him the most was that Yotsuba seemed to be ahead of her sisters this time, as if she already knew the topics.

"Hey, Fuu-kun, the couch seems lonely tonight. Want to sleep in one of the rooms instead?" Nino was trying to fish Fuutarou.

"When you first came here you looked like you didn't sleep well. I think Uesugi-kun should try sleeping on a bed for once. How about Yotsuba's? She seems to be doing well, why not reward her?" Yotsuba gulped at Itsuki's statement.

"No way am I sleeping with Yotsuba again!" Fuutarou quickly denied her. Yotsuba's eyes were full of despair when she heard this. Fuutarou saw her and tried to cheer her up. "At least, not until we're both ready..." He blushed at the words coming out of his mouth. Yotsuba instead smiled at his statement.

"Again?" The rest of the Nakano sisters had swirls on their eyes. Yotsuba meanwhile could only hide her happiness behind her notebook.

* * *

**Just in case you have questions, only the two of them were synced. The rest of the sisters had no idea what happened in their dreams.**

**This is already my ninth fanfic here. Honestly, the number 9 is special for me. Originally, this story's plot was supposed to be in Isekai'd but I figured I couldn't just dump my most bizarre ideas there just because it's an isekai story. So here we are, and trust me, I've got more. I already have ideas for Ichika and Nino, maybe Miku if hers doesn't evolve into a standalone one. Of course Yotsuba's was first, no questions asked.**


	2. My Daughters and I

**My bad for not updating, I really don't have the time to write these out. There's just so much stuff keeping me occupied at the moment. Anyway, it's Ichika's turn this time around.**

**Feel free to leave comments, I feel more compelled to write (in a good way) whenever I read people's thoughts. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"Ichika... I love you. Don't worry, you're doing great."

"Fuutarou-kun... I love you too. But..."

"But?"

"But why did you do this to me! I swear I'll get you back for this! GAHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichika gripped Fuutarou's hand tightly. Fuutarou wasn't going to get Ichika pregnant anytime soon. Ichika's labor was a long and arduous one, and despite all her difficulty during it, in the end she managed to successfully give birth.

"Congratulations Mrs. Nakano. You gave birth to four healthy daughters." A nurse told them as she held one of the girls in her arms. Three more nurses helped carry the babies. Fuutarou was definitely not getting Ichika pregnant anytime soon.

Ichika, despite being weak, reached out her hand. Fuutarou held onto it and helped guide it towards their daughters. "Congratulations, Ichika."

"Congratulations, Daddy." Ichika closed her eyes and smiled. The signs of pain and exhaustion were still visible on her face, but what stood out the most was the gentle happiness and warmth exuded by a mother.

"What are you going to name them?" Fuutarou asked as he rested Ichika's hand on her chest. He knew she was exhausted, so he wasn't expecting an answer right then.

"Hmm? How about..."

Fuutarou Uesugi and Ichika Nakano have been married for almost a year now. They were one day friends when they were kids, and by some miraculous coincidence were reunited again when they were teenagers. Fuutarou was Ichika's tutor, at least until her acting career took off. Still, they both managed to spend time together even if Ichika was not attending school anymore. She asked Fuutarou to teach her what she was missing. At first they told themselves that, but deep down both of them really just wanted to spend time with each other, on top of the fact that this way, Ichika would be helping Fuutarou and his family too.

Fuutarou went on to graduate university and Ichika became a successful actress. After Fuutarou landed a job and secured a decent income, he saved up for a ring. Of course, he couldn't save for it all at once, what with their debts and dates with Ichika, but after a few months of overtime he managed to do it. Fuutarou chose to adopt the Nakano name, as Ichika couldn't really adopt his name for fear of risking their private life. Now, they are happily living in a nice house with four newborn daughters.

"I'm home." Fuutarou was feeding Itsuki when Ichika arrived. "Ara, I see Daddy is doing daddy things." She smiled at her husband and daughter.

"Welcome back." Fuutarou pulled the bottle away from Itsuki to get her attention. "Say hi to Mama." In response the girl grabbed the bottle and happily started again.

"Hahaha. Itsuki-chan's cute as always. Where are the others?"

"They're upstairs sleeping. Yotsuba wouldn't calm down."

"She probably just wanted you to sleep with them. She's always like that unless she's between us."

"Maybe. You're kind of early today. I haven't even started on dinner yet."

"Uh, yeah. I picked up dinner on the way already, don't worry about cooking."

"Really? You've always eaten out, you haven't tried my food in ages."

"Don't worry about that! Come on, I got some good donburi."

They happily ate dinner and chatted while their daughters were asleep.

"You sure you don't want a maid?" Ichika asked Fuutarou. In truth, it was a rhetoric question, as she didn't want a maid either. Who knows what Fuutarou might do if there was another girl in the house.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of the girls. We don't need to spend money on a maid." then again, this was Fuutarou.

"And what about your job?" Ichika asked, if only to continue the conversation.

"Don't worry, that promotion I worked my butt off to get is now coming in handy. I can basically work at home, so I no longer have to deal with those pesky freeloaders again."

"You're too busy taking care of the girls... Fuutarou-kun, I want you to take care of me too..." She blinked seductively and showed him her supple lips.

Fuutarou gulped at his wife's advances. Who knew Ichika can be this sexy. Scratch that, who knew he would ever get to experience such sexiness in his life. That night, he took care of all the girls in his life, well apart from Raiha.

* * *

Fuutarou and Ichika's married life was a happy one. Even though Ichika doesn't come home sometimes, the family cherished their time together and thoroughly enjoyed it. The girls all grew up identical to each other, each of them a copy of Ichika in her elementary days.

One day, Nino was helping Fuutarou make dinner. Or rather, Fuutarou was making sure not to get in Nino's way. Who knew a child could handle knives so well? To be fair, everyone liked Nino's cooking a whole lot more than Fuutarou's own.

"Papa, do you think Mom will like this?"

"Of course. After all, you made it Nino. How can she not?"

"Then I'll make sure to make her food extra special then!"

"Hahaha. Yosh, yosh." He patted Nino's head, which the girl seemed to greatly enjoy.

"Uhn. I'll tell the others to help set the table."

"We already did!" Yotsuba ran up to them and tugged at Fuutarou's shirt. She wanted to be patted too, apparently jeaous that Nino was getting such treatment from him.

"Dad, what time will mom come home?" Miku asked him.

"Is the food ready yet? I'll taste a bit to check." Itsuki casually approached the pot.

"No. We're eating when Mom comes home." Nino slapped Itsuki's hand away from her meal.

"Okay then. I'll clean up here. You girls go wait for your mom."

"Fine..." Itsuki looked dejected, but Fuutarou handed her a small saucer for her to sample a taste. The girl looked happy at the gesture.

A car pulled up just outside the house. "I'm home." Ichika greeted her family, and Yotsuba came running toward her. The rest of the family followed suit.

"Welcome home, Mom!"

"Ara, it looks like I came back just in time. What's for dinner?"

"Shiokara! You get an extra special serving mom!" Nino looked proud.

"Oh my. That makes me so happy, Nino-chan." Ichika folded her hands in delight.

"Welcome back, Ichika..." Fuutarou couldn't look at his wife straight in the face. For some reason, she appeared more dazzling than usual.

"Mou... No welcome home kiss?" Ichika pouted as Fuutarou took her bags.

"Here." Fuutarou obliged and decided give his wife a quick kiss. Ichika seemed happy anyway, and it's not like he hated it. AS soon as they broke the kiss Fuutarou was tackled by the girls.

"Papa, me too!" Three voices screamed in unison, while the fourth only looked at him expectantly. He kissed each of them on the forehead in turn.

"Why is ours only on the forehead?" Someone complained.

"Now, now. Kisses are special, and you should save them for the one you love." Ichika patted her daughter's forehead. "But that's enough of that, I can't wait to taste dinner." Ichika always had a soft spot for home cooking ever since she went full-time, just not Fuutarou's home cooking. To be fair, his sense of taste was long dulled before they were even dating, and thankfully none of her daughters inherited that trait.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at the dinner table, Fuutarou and Ichika sitting across each other while their daughters filled the rest of the seats. Everyone was enjoying their meal when Ichika suddenly dropped her food and held her arms on her chair.

"Girls.. hahhh... how would you want a little brother?" Ichika's face was red, and she was breathing heavily to boot. Her eyes also seemed different, like she was in a daze.

"Hmmm... I don't think it will be so bad to have a little brother."

"If we have one, will he look like a mini-daddy?"

"I want one! I want one!"

"As long as I don't have to share food with him..."

"Ichika? What happened?" Fuutarou went to his wife's side. From her heavy breathing and the way she gripped his pants, something was definitely wrong. She looked at him with longing eyes, her appetite definitely wanted something different from the food on the table. "Nino, by any chance, when you said your mom was getting a special serving..."

"I gave it some of the energy syrup from the back of the fridge. Only for mom's food though." Nino smiled at her parents. "Mom's always been so tired lately, so I figured she needed the extra energy. Here, Yotsuba wanted to put it on ice cream." She handed him a small bottle, complete with a dropper.

Fuutarou read the label. {For extra energy! Stay awake all night! Happiness guaranteed! ;) *For adults only} He thought to himself "I recognize this... dammit Maeda! I told you I didn't need this! Why'd you even put it in my fridge!?". He looked at Ichika again, who was burning up. "Girls, don't ever use this syrup, it's going to taste bad."

"But it was good when I tasted some?"

"It tastes bad eventually. Just promise me you won't ever eat this syrup, okay?" The last thing Yotsuba needed was more energy, and no way was Fuutarou letting her eat that kind of stimulant. "I'll take your mother upstairs. You girls just finish eating, I'll clean up after."

"Thanks for the food. It was delicious..." Ichika almost drooled.

"Didn't it taste bad?" Nino was curious.

"Your mother likes bitter things. That syrup might taste good at first but it turns bitter, so don't try it." Fuutarou explained as he helped Ichika upstairs.

Nino was still curious, but there was no helping it. The girls proceeded to eat while waiting. Only Ichika's serving was special, so none of them experienced anything weird.

"No fair, I wanted to be an adult too." Yotsuba pouted as she ate.

* * *

"You know, the girls have been extra clingy to me lately..." Fuutarou explained to Ichika as he was surrounded by the quadruplets.

"It's because you spoil them too much." Ichika laughed at him.

"I don't think I'm spoiling them. I just treat them like how I treated Raiha."

"Mhm. And that's why they like you so much."

"You make it seem like I don't give you as much attention."

"Ara. Did it seem like that to you?"

"Well, maybe."

"Don't worry. I really love you, no matter how much you dote on our daughters. You're the man I married after all."

"I'm going to marry papa too!"

"Me too."

"We'll all marry him!"

"I want wedding cake."

"Ahaha! Sorry girls, but your dad's staying with me. Right, Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika smiled at him, the smile that made him fall for her in the first place.

"I love you, Ichika." Fuutarou held Ichika's head and was about to pull her in for a kiss, when...

* * *

"Mwah!" Ichika felt like Fuutarou was inhumanly soft, like he had no bones at all. She opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging and kissing a pillow. She slept at six o'clock yesterday evening and now it was six o'clock in the morning. "Oh come on! Argh! Just twelve more hours, please! I want more!" She tried to force herself back to sleep but she was already too worked up.

Meanwhile Fuutarou was already getting some coffee. He was so shook by the claims that his "daughters" wanted to marry him that he woke up. When the Nakano sisters came down, he was muttering to himself "When we have kids, let's not spoil them too much, shall we?"

"And who were you having kids with?" Nino asked from behind him.

"Huh? Oh, don't mind that. Just a dream I had." Fuutarou was still drowsy. The coffee wasn't taking effect yet.

"Ehh? Tell us about it!" Yotsuba was curious.

"Nothing. I just dreamt I had quadruplet daughters is all. They even looked like you girls."

"Quadruplets... that's a lot of kids... how is that possible?" Miku asked.

"We're quintuplets already, you know?" Itsuki sighed at Miku.

"Fufufu. We're in Fuu-kun's dreams now are we? And who was your wife?" Nino went beside him and asked as she tilted her head.

"Ichika, I think..."

"What!? You dare make her your wife in your dreams? It's on, Ichika!" Nino thought to herself. "I see." Nino smiled, but she was obviously annoyed.

"Ara. Four kids doesn't seem so bad, Fuutarou-kun." Ichika could only smile at him.

* * *

**I'm back, I guess. Only a few chapters at a time though. Did you guys enjoy it? Next is Miku.**

**I don't know what the small plates they use for tasting stuff are called. Anyone know what it's called by any chance?**

**They went with the Nakano name because I really couldn't call anyone Uesugi right now. I definitely did not forget that their names weren't supposed to be Nakano.**

**This was supposed to have heavier themes like Fuutarou suspecting Ichika of cheating but I don't feel like that works for the characters. Their relationship is built on true love, and I'd like to leave it at that.**


	3. I'm Just Doing My Job

**It happened again! I leave the computer to transfer some files while I go get some sleep, and IT UPDATES ITSELF! Seriously, this kind of bad luck has been creeping up on me for a long time now. I even pulled an Akihisa on the biggest entrance exam of my life! Ok sorry for venting, just wanted to get this out of my system. Hope you enjoy reading, and please help me email fanfiction so that we can get an Ore wo Suki Nano wa Omae dake ka yo category, I want to publish a story there.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Miku turned at Fuutarou, who was busy writing on his notebook.

In response, Fuutarou closed the notebook. "Nothing..."

"Really? Let me see that, Fuutarou." Miku calmly walked towards him, not falling for the obvious lie.

"Really! There's nothing!" Fuutarou vehemently denied being guilty of anything, and hid his notebook.

Unfortunately Miku took it anyway, and flipped to the page he was on. "This is..." She saw a profile of herself, complete with hearts around her.

"My bad, Sensei... it's just that, your face just looks so beautiful..." Fuutarou blushed at Miku.

"My oh my, Fuutarou... We both know I have to stay to help you study biology..." She held up his chin and lifted his head. "But maybe we can slip in a little physical education in there as well..."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Fuutarou blushed, obviously surprised at his Sensei's response.

Miku's mouth approached his ear, and sweet words came out. "Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two about the human body..." She blew on his ear, already red from blushing so much. "These kind of relationships are forbidden you know? But since it's Fuutarou, I can make an exception, just this once."

"Bu-but... Sensei..." Miku was already writing the "lesson" they were about to have.

"Ooooyyyy! Uesugi-kunnn? Where are you?" They heard a girl's voice out in the hallway. Before they knew it, the girl was already in front of the door of the classroom. "Ah, found you!"

Itsuki quickly rushed to Fuutarou's side and pulled his arm. "Come on, you promised to take me to that new burger shop in front of the station. Let's go!"

"Wa-wait! Itsuki, I have remedial classes!" Fuutarou pointed to the board.

"You look like you're done anyway. We're not covering the reproductive system until next week!"

"Ah... Sensei, sorry. I have to go." With that, the couple left.

"Since when were Fuutarou and Itsuki that close? She hated his guts on the first day of classes... hmmm..." Miku pondered to herself. "More importantly, he's feeding her?!"

"Oh that? The two hooked up last week. I believe the reason was Itsuki found out his favorite food was her favorite drink." Maeda suddenly revealed his presence. Miku hadn't noticed him at all.

"Maeda?" Miku was shocked at him. He was totally unnoticeable when she was with Fuutarou. "Ahem, is that so?"

"But enough about that. Sensei!" Maeda didn't care about this conversation and decided to shift the topic.

"What is it, Maeda?" Miku was surprised at his sudden advances.

"I wouldn't mind if you taught me next week's lessons in advance." Maeda puckered up, ready to give his Sensei a big fat kiss.

"Nooo!" Miku woke up, visibly startled and afraid. "Oh no... I'm dreaming weird things again..."

* * *

"Oh, Miss Nakano... Come here for a second, would you?" Fuutarou gestured.

"Yes, Boss. What do you need me for?" Miku fixed her glasses as she approached him.

"Come on. We're alone in here. You can call me Fuutarou like you used to." Fuutarou tried to calm her tense aura.

"That's... anyway, what do you need me for?" Miku merely brushed it off.

"Miss Nakano, I have a problem only you can help me with." Fuutarou decided to go straight to the point.

"In that case I'll be glad to help. What is it?" Miku offered.

"You see, I have too much work." Fuutarou started.

"In that case I recommend a vacation. So far you have already sorted out the plans for this quarter, I believe you can take a break for a few weeks." Miku quickly responded. She could use a vacation herself.

"And risk not making money? No way. I have something else in mind." Fuutarou was not having it.

"What is it then?" Miku merely asked in return.

"Maybe you can help me unwind." Fuutarou stood up. His figure towered over Miku. He had always been sitting at his desk all day, so Miku forgot just how tall he was.

"Boss!" Miku tried to struggle, but Fuutarou's hand was already on her wrist.

"Come on, Miss Nakano. I promise you it'll make me happy. I'll make you happy too, how does a bonus sound?" He offered.

"I-I..." Miku tried to look away, but she was forced to face Fuutarou.

"And just what are you doing with your secretary?" Another woman from across the room stated.

"Ichika!?" Fuutarou was startled by hus wife's sudden appearance.

"Fuutarou-kun, is this what you do when I'm not around? And to think that I can roleplay as anything you want when we're alone together!" Ichika approached them both, obviously unsatisfied with her husband's behavior.

"Mrs. Uesugi, I believe it is all a misunderstanding." Miku tried to fix the situation.

"And you! You sly vixen! How dare you seduce my Fuutarou-kun! Just because you rejected him the first time doesn't mean you get to have second chances!" Ichika wasn't listening.

"Mrs. Uesugi, I-I..." Miku's words came out as stutters.

"You're coming with me!" Ichika dragged him by his ear. "And you, stay away from him! Tell you what, I'm switching you over to a new boss!"

Within the next hour, all the paperwork had been filed. Miku was about to meet her new boss, since Fuutarou was bound to take a looong vacation with Ichika.

"Hey, Nakano-san. Let's shoot for the stars and dream big, yeah?" Takeda tried to reassure Miku, only to be met with disbelief and grief without any relief.

"Noooo!" Miku's screams would have been heard by her sisters if they were in the apartment. Good thing she decided to sleep in, as by now the other Nakano sisters are doing their own business.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A young man with blond hair casually approached Miku. The girl was tied up and gagged by a piece of cloth.

"Boss! We found this girl! We figured you would like her as an offering!"

"Shut up Maeda! You think I appreciate casual kidnapping?!" Fuutarou quickly brushed Maeda aside.

"But boss! She looked pretty, and the guys in her class worship her!"

"Get out! Leave us, you damn moron! Go guard the entrance and don't let anyone enter!" Fuutarou grabbed Maeda's collar and threw him out of the room.

"Well well well..." Fuutarou took a look at her student ID. "Miku, huh?" He grabbed her chin and whispered to her ear. "You and I are going to have some fun together..."

Fuutarou took off his shirt. His well developed body was in full display. It was obvious how he could have easily thrown Maeda out of the room. "Let's take off that cloth around your mouth so I can take a look at your pretty lips..."

"Puhaa! You-you won't get away with this!"

"Oh trust me, I will get away with it just fine. I guarantee you, you'll enjoy a good time." Fuutarou took off her blazer, popping off the rest of the buttons. "Even your clothes are helping me, the buttons on your chest are already off!"

"Nooo!" Miku screamed out loud. She thought to herself, "Is this really how my first time is going to go? I expected Fuutarou to be more gentle *sniff*"

As if on cue, a girl wearing a long skirt and a long white trench coat over her chest held by bandages entered the room. "Fuu-kun!"

"Nino?! I thought you weren't coming today?"

"As if I could leave you for a day!" Nino quickly tackled him.

"I thought Maeda was out in the entrance?" Fuutarou recomposed himself.

"Yep, took care of him. Come here Fuu-kun!" Nino held his head for a big kiss.

"Nino, I told you not to call me that unless we're alone."

"Ho?" It was only then that Nino noticed another presence in the room. "Uesugi, why are you sharing a room with another girl?"

"I was- umm... she's-"

"So I guess we're not alone today huh? Let me take care of that in juuuuust a second." Nino quickly brandished her special knife. "This knife only comes out on the special occasions Fuutarou does something extraordinary. Normally I would cook him a special meal, but like all knives, this one can be useful in other ways." Miku quaked in fear as Nino touched her knife to Miku's cheek. "And don't worry Fuutarou, after this YOU'RE next."

Miku woke up pale and disoriented. "Remind me never to go close to Fuutarou when Nino's holding a knife."

* * *

"Uhhhh... goodness, everything hurts..." Fuutarou tried to rise from his bed.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Good morning, Fuutarou." Miku greeted him.

"Uhhh... where am I?" He looked around, noticing an unfamiliar ceiling, and more importantly, Miku in a nurse outfit.

"You're currently in the hospital getting treated. You were involved in quite an accident a few days back." Miku informed him.

"... Oh I remember... Was anyone else hurt?" Fuutarou tried to play it cool, though he was obviously the one most hurt.

"Everyone is alright. You took the brunt of the impact..." Miku pitied him. To think that he would go that far to save someone else.

"Yeah, and now I'm paying for it. At least everyone is alright." He was still happy that no one else had to suffer.

"That was very brave of you." Miku praised him.

"Ah, well, thanks..." Fuutarou was being praised by such a cute nurse as soon as he woke up. Was this heaven or what?

*groooowwwwllll* Then his stomach decided to interrupt the moment.

"Ahaha. Well then, I'll get your meal ready."

As soon as Miku got back with his food, Fuutarou questioned just how he was supposed to eat. His hands were pretty much busted and enveloped in bandages, clearly not to be used for at least a few weeks.

"Ah, can I just drink something? I can't really use my hands."

"Silly Fuutarou. I'm your personal nurse. I'm here to take care of you. That includes meals." She set down the tray and sat beside him. "Here, say ahhhnn."

"Ahhhnnn." Fuutarou was embarassed to hell, but he'll take it compared to not eating at all. Hospital food wasn't as bad as the rumours said, though maybe that's because this was a particularly high class hospital.

"Oh dear, you have to chew it properly."

"My bad... my jaw still hurts a bit..."

"Then how are you going to finish your food if you can't chew?" Miku thought for a bit, before coming up with an idea. She would end up doing the chewing for him. Miku then started on a piece of meat.

"What are you doing?" Miku was blushing intensely, but this is just a nurse taking care of her patient.

"Just open your mouth, Fuutarou. Fufu." As Fuutarou realized what she meant, he could only slightly open his mouth in astonishment.

Miku gestured for him to open wide, and took his cheeks in preparation for the eventual kiss.

As Fuutarou was about to receive his meal with Miku's flavor, the door suddenly busted open.

"Uesugi-san! You're alright!" A girl wearing a bunny ribbon burst into the room, interrupting the nurse's sweet time with her patient.

"Yotsuba! You startled me!" Fuutarou did not fully expect Yotsuba coming in right now.

"Uhmm, pardon me, but what is your relation to him?"

"I'm his girlfriend! He saved my life! He hugged me just before the crash!" Yotsuba's treatment of him now was void of any gratitude towards her lifesaver. If anything, she was worsening his injuries.

"Girlfriend?" Miku could only dejectedly look at the couple.

"Oy, Yotsuba. Get off, I still haven't fully recovered yet."

"Nooo! I'm going to make you all better by hugging you too!" Yotsuba squeezed him tightly. It was impossible to see who had less life in their eyes, Fuutarou after being bear hugged or Miku after finding out their relationship.

"Ehehehe... ehehe... heeheeheehee!" Miku's laughs were uncharacteristically depressing, as if she had just experienced the greatest despair in the world. "I really should fix my sleep schedule." Miku sighed to herself as she once again woke up feeling down and neglected.

* * *

"Miku, could you help me with this?" Fuutarou was in the bath, taking a long soak.

"What is it, Master?" Miku came into the room.

"My body feels stiff. Would you please help me wash it?"

"That's..." Miku covered her eyes. Fuutarou was naked in front of her and wanted to be washed.

"You can start with my back." Fuutarou was adamant. His words meant it wasn't a request, but was now an order.

Miku diligently did as her beloved Master wished. Embarassed as she was, she couldn't disobey him.

"Now, the front." He insisted.

"Master, couldn't you-" Miku tried to move away.

"Now." By now he was basically forcing her.

"Uuwww..." Miku was faced with his entire manhood. She tried to avoid the thing right in front of her, but she knew she would have to wash it eventually.

Thankfully (not) for Miku, someone else went inside the bathroom. "Ah! Onii-chan! What are you doing?" Fuutarou's sister suddenly exclaimed. "I thought we were supposed to take a bath together!"

"Huh? Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" Fuutarou quickly went to cover himself, as if he wasn't baring his body to someone else mere moments before.

"I just said what I'm here for!" The girl started getting ready to take a bath as well. "Sorry, Miku-san, but you can leave now. I can wash Onii-chan by myself."

"!" Miku was forced out once again. "Even Raiha-chan stands in my way..." Miku pouted.

* * *

"Miku... I have something to confess..." Fuutarou kneeled in front of Miku.

"What is it, Aniue?" Her response was indicative of her respect for him, even if they were not related by blood.

"We both know the path of the samurai is a long and treacherous journey, full of trials and conflict."

"I agree..."

"That's why, I want you to know something..."

"Yes?" Miku got her hopes up.

"I might die any moment, that's why I want to entrust to you something very important... Our family..."

Miku thought to herself. "Could it be? He wishes to conceive a child? In order to have something to protect?" Her thoughts caused her to not fully understand his words. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"That's why I want you to protect our family! Your sisters bear my children, and I want you to protect them!"

"Eh?!"

"I knew I could count on you. Your sisters gladly accepted my offer, and with you around to protect them I have no worries."

"You weren't going to ask for my help in bearing a child?"

"No, I couldn't do that to you. You are special. If I burdened you with a child you will be left vulnerable. That's why I ask that you protect your sisters instead. Thank you, Miku."

"Nooooo!" Miku woke up, startled. "Even my own hobbies are against me..."

* * *

"Fuutarou, we can't do this... what will Takebayashi-san think?" Miku was held down by Fuutarou inside a dark room.

"She's not here. You're the only one here, Miku, and we're the only ones here." Fuutarou leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"But... uhhnnn!" Miku's body convulsed.

"Besides, you like this too, don't you?" Fuutarou teased her.

"Geez, you meanie." Miku's stockings were already off.

"Ho? Just because the I'm away you play around with other women?" Takebayashi suddenly made her entrance.

"Takebayashi?! I can explain!"

"Explain what? So you're implying you're doing something questionable that requires explanation?" Takebayashi obviously wasn't calm, but she tried to hide it.

"It's all a misunderstanding!"

"Try telling me that when you don't have your stockings on the floor!"

"*gulp* I'm sorry!"

"This can't be fixed with just a "sorry", Nakano-san... How about paying with your body? Seems you're already up for it."

"Nooooo!" Miku was incorporating more and more weird people into her nightmares. "When is this going to end?"

* * *

"Okay, Miku. Say ahhhhh." Fuutarou tried to show a smile to Miku to reassure her, unfortunately it was hidden by a face mask. "I promise it won't hurt."

"Ahhhhh" Miku obliged. He was the specialist after all.

After looking inside, Fuutarou asked her "Is this your first time?"

"Uhn. It's my first time with you, Fuutarou."

"That's okay. I'll make sure you enjoy the experience."

Fuutarou prepared a long instrument and put it inside Miku's mouth. As he moved it around, he made small talk with Miku. "Tell me if it hurts, okay? I don't want you to cry."

Miku raised her eyebrows, as if to ask "Why? Did that happen before?"

And as if he could read her mind, Fuutarou continued "I accidentally made Yotsuba and Itsuki cry."

Miku tried to question him with "Yotsuba?" but she could only mouth unintelligible gibberish.

Thankfully Fuutarou was trained and understood her meaning. He proceeded to fill her mouth with a bitter white liquid. "Yeah, Yotsuba complained about the taste. As for Itsuki, I told her that she couldn't eat for thirty minutes."

Miku nodded, informing him that she understands. He continued "As for Nino, she was mostly okay, but she did say something like "take responsibility" when we finished. Ichika was fine, but when I asked her to gargle, she didn't spit it out into the sink. I don't even know why she winked and told me "I swallowed it" and showed me her tongue." All the while Fuutarou was pushing into Miku's mouth, making sure that the white liquid covered her whole mouth. "There, we're done. Now be a good girl and spit it out."

Miku did so, but there was a slight bitterness left. As soon as the white liquid was all out she confessed "Uuuhhnnn, it's bitter."

"Haha, sorry, but bear with it for me, would you. Also, you can't kiss anyone ever, okay?" Fuutarou smiled as if it was none of his business.

"Nooooo!" Miku woke up with a bad taste in her mouth. "Even Fuutarou's being mean to me!"

* * *

"*FWEEEEET* Stop, criminal!" Miku was chasing a man across the street.

"What are you chasing me for?" The man exclaimed.

"Fuutarou Uesugi! You're under arrest for the crime of stealing!" Miku shouted.

"What? I know I'm poor, but even I wouldn't steal!" Fuutarou countered.

"Stop! You can explain yourself when we get to the station." Miku used a lasso with police cuffs attached to catch him.

"Noooo!" As Miku caught him, Fuutarou looked like all hope was lost.

At the station, four girls were waiting for the criminal in question. When Miku came back with the boy in tow, the girls' pains were relieved somewhat.

"So, what exactly did Fuutarou Uesugi steal from you girls?" Miku pushed him in front of the women.

"He... he... he stole my maiden's purity..." Ichika claimed.

"Me as well..." Nino wiped her tears.

"He did it to me too..." Yotsuba raised her hand as well.

"We were all his victims..." Itsuki added.

"Fuutarou Uesugi! What do you have to say for yourself?" Miku gripped his shirt tightly.

"I thought I was only seeing one girl!" Fuutarou tried to explain himself.

"You!" As Miku was about to slap him, her hand was caught by the girls.

"Don't do it, Officer Miku!" Ichika asked.

"Why wouldn't I? This guy dared to do that to you girls!" Miku wanted Fuutarou to be punished.

"Well, before he stole my purity... he also stole my heart. That's why I want him to go out with me..." Ichika blushed.

"What? He stole my heart first!" Nino fought Ichika.

"I'm obviously his number one!" Yotsuba got competitive all of a sudden.

"He's marrying me!" Itsuki was thinking way too ahead.

As the situation escalated and the four sisters ended up fighting for one man once again, Miku was at a loss.

"He's mine!" "I'll be his wife!" "I saw him first!" "I have his child!"

"Please let me go..." Fuutarou meekly asked her.

"Nooo, noooo!" Miku could only scream out her frustrations.

"Noooo!" Once again, Miku woke up on the wrong side of bed. Her dreams were filled with Fuutarou, but they weren't nice.

* * *

It was his long awaited wedding day. Grand bells toll and a white wedding hall awaited both the groom and his bride.

"So, Fuutarou, who are you going to choose?"

"It's me right, Fuu-kun?"

"I promise I'll make you feel good, Fuutarou-kun." Ichika licked her lips.

"Hurry up and choose, I want wedding cake!"

"I choose yo-"

"Yo-?" Yotsuba was giddy. She didn't know whether to be happy that she was getting chosen or that her sisters weren't.

"M-"

"M-?" Miku was now the nervous one. It seems Fuutarou likes her the most after all.

"Your mom."

"Eh?" The five sisters were stupefied.

"I choose your mom!" Fuutarou exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Noooo!" Miku woke up screaming. "Mom, even you?" These nightmares just kept on coming.

* * *

"Nooo! Stop! No more, please!" Miku was thrashing about in her sleep.

"Miku! It's going to be okay!" Miku heard Fuutarou's voice, calling out to her.

She opened her eyes and saw his figure. "Fuutarou?"

"It's going to be alright, Miku. It was just a nightmare. You're okay now." Fuutarou was holding her cold hand, reassuring her everything was okay.

"Hah... hah... it really was just a nightmare." Miku looked around and noticed Fuutarou's immoral gesture.

"That's right. I've had those recently myself, so I know what you're feeling." Fuutarou continued gripping her hand as he shared his experiences.

"Fuutarou... take responsibility..." Miku gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, it's been a while. As I've said, I would appreciate help in getting the Ore wo Suki Nano wa Omae dake ka yo category set up here in fanfiction. I can totally relate to the MC there (minus the harem tendencies) and would really like to publish a story about it.**

**This is basically the anthology of "ideas I had but never had the time to fully flesh out". If any scenarios interest you, tell me about it.**


	4. Desire

**A/N.**

**Waahh! I'm back! It's been a while, sorry I've been too busy to write stories. But now I finally have time to update my old ones. See if you like this style, I'm trying to improve my writing.**

* * *

"Fuu-kun!". It was a Saturday, and the tutoring session was just finished. Nino, no longer having any shame about any skinship with Fuutarou, snuggled up close and hugged his side. Well, shame to him, at least, since they were basically the only ones left. Ichika had started sleeping as soon as the tests were finished, Miku wanted to cook up something for him, and Yotsuba and Itsuki went to get some drinks (and maybe a little food).

"Nino? I thought I told you to stop doing that." Shocked as he was, it was still a pleasant feeling for him. Even though he tried to deny her, in the end he just let it happen. After all, who could reject such a soft, fragrant, cute... ok Uesugi, stop right there. Any more and you'll end up pushing her down. "Too close..." he muttered.

As soon as she heard that, Nino released her hug. "I- see...". This was new, Fuutarou had never expressed his silent thoughts before. Usually he was the type of guy to just brazenly come and lay his feelings bare, no matter the consequence. Now it looked like he was... holding back. Was she really being that annoying? "Then I'll go back to my room for now."

Suddenly becoming aware of what he just said, Fuutarou tried to cheer up Nino. "Wait, Nino, I didn't mean for you to hear that." Unfortunately, Nino was too down to process what he said.

As Nino closed the door, she heard a "We're back!", no doubt Yotsuba trying to announce herself to her Uesugi-san. Why is it that she can do such things to him and yet he's so unaffected. Yet he's so bashful when it comes to her. "Huh? Could it be? Does this mean I've actually been getting through?" She felt giddy, rolling around her bed. "Let's see what the internet has to say..." Grabbing her bunny-eared phone, she quickly looked it up. "There it is! [A guy's heart is less complex than a girl's. While girls are said to frequently change their attitudes, guys very often do not. As such, when a guy suddenly changes his attitude towards you, that means he cares enough to actually act different. Don't waste this chance!]." Scrolling to the bottom of the page, a sudden pop-up appeared. [Make anyone fall for you! Experience true love!]. "Well, that's all this page is good for."

Nino then heard a knock on her door. "Nino? It's Yotsuba, may I come in?"

"Oh sure." Opening the door, Nino greeted Yotsuba. "What is it?"

"Sorry, can I borrow your phone for a bit? Itsuki spilled her drink on it, and I need to contact some people. You have the contact numbers of everyone in the class right?"

"I do, but why me-" Nino was about to ask why Yotsuba didn't just ask Fuutarou, considering they were both class representatives. But that wouldn't do. Letting another woman free access to his phone is basically cheating, even if they were not in that stage yet. He was already acting differently towards her, marriage wasn't too far off. "Ok, here. I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks a lot Nino! you're a real lifesaver." Yotsuba took the phone off Nino's hands and quickly started. Yotsuba sat on Nino's bed, intending to finish her business there so she can return the phone on Nino's desk.

While Nino was downstairs, she decided to help Miku make dinner. Unfortunately, Fuutarou was already out of the house. Apparently his father needed some help around the house. Being told that by Itsuki didn't feel very satisfying though. To think that he didn't even bother to inform her, his almost-girlfriend, that he was already heading out. The nerve of that man!

Yotsuba was just finished using Nino's phone when she remembered she wanted to give Uesugi a present for his hard work. "That's right, I'll look for some stuff now while I can." As she was browsing through the internet, a pop-up appeared. [Get the people you love the best gift! Click now to learn more!] "Oh! This looks interesting." Pressing the button, she was bombarded with a load of information. The site looked cute though, having hearts all around and being pink all over. "Too many words!" Scrolling to the bottom of the page, she found [Install App]. "This must be it." Once the app was installed, it prompted Yotsuba to [Take a picture of your loved ones!]. Since no one else was in the room, Yotsuba just decided to take a photo of herself in the mirror...

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Nino shouted. Once Ichika and Itsuki were on the table, Nino and Miku brought the meal to their sisters. It was a lot of food, fish fillets with a sweet sauce, rice, miso, and pickled vegetables. Itsuki was already excited and wanted to try out the food as soon as it was set on the table, but Miku noticed someone was missing. "Where's Yotsuba?"

"Hmm, she did say she was contacting people. I'll go look upstairs." Nino went up to her room to check, and found Yotsuba in front of the mirror. "Yotsuba! Dinner's ready! Come and eat with us."

"Nino?" Yotsuba looked at her and at the phone's screen. It had a [Success!] notification, but that didn't matter. Yotsuba walked up to Nino and gave her back her phone. As they went down, Yotsuba's movements seemed... unnatural. It was as if she was using the bare minimum energy to walk, a far cry from her usual genki personality. Then again, this might have been the stress getting to her.

"Yotsuba, why do you look so... dead? What's gotten into you?" Miku asked, concerned for her sister as she noticed Yotsuba's eyes that lacked their usual luster.

"Yeah, somehow you don't look like yourself. Did something happen?" Ichika poked at Yotsuba's face, but Yotsuba didn't even react. It was as if she was in a trance.

Luckily, Nino had her phone on her. She was about to search Yotsuba's symptoms when she saw the tab Yotsuba left. [Gifts for guys that you like]. Wait, was she searching this stuff? Why? Did she like him in "that way"? No, wait, this could be any other boy, not necessarily Uesugi. Then she saw a message. [Sorry I had to go home, helping my old man with picking swimsuits. Don't know why he would ask me though.]. So they had been texting huh? Nino decided to look further.

[Hey, hey, Fuutarou-kun! Can you guess who this is? I borrowed Nino's phone. I just wanted to tell you to prepare for a gift sometime next week. What would you like?]

[You don't need to, I'm fine.

Though Raiha's birthday is coming up soon.

Then can I ask you to help me pick out a gift for her?]

[Oh, is that all? You can count on me then! Anything for Raiha-chan!]

[Thanks. She rejected the last gift I tried to give her. It wasn't wasted though since someone else took it.]

[Wow, is Raiha-chan that picky?]

[Not really. I just realized that giving her note cards was not exactly the best gift. Still, I managed to give that reject to someone else. Anyway, thanks Ichika.]

To think that Yotsuba was talking to him using her phone! The nerve! Nino then noticed an unsent message. [ (\/) ]. No way, was this why Yotsuba was so upset? Rereading through Uesugi's messages gave a clearer understanding of the story. Pointing her phone at Yotsuba, Nino asked "Yotsuba, is the reason why you're so sad related to Fuu-kun?".

That somehow triggered Yotsuba enough to give a response. "Yes." Her answer felt detached, unfeeling, as if her emotions were held back.

"Huh? What happened? Did you two fight?" Miku asked, almost rising from the table. She couldn't believe what she was implying, the idea of Yotsuba fighting anyone, let alone Fuutarou. Unfortunately, Yotsuba remained silent and turned towards Nino instead.

"No way, you did fight. Why?" Ichika grabbed Yotsuba's arm and gently shook her. "Don't tell me he hasn't been doing his duties?"

Knowing Fuutarou was not one to skip out on work, Itsuki asked the only other question she could think of. After finishing her first bowl of rice, she asked "Did he see you naked again?". Yotsuba still looked unresponsive, her eyes as dull as Maruo's.

Nino was fed up with how she was acting. "Yotsuba, tell everyone in this table how you feel about Fuu-kun."

"I love him." The response ensured everyone was going to have a restless night.

Everyone on the table couldn't eat properly after hearing that. Even Itsuki was astonished, but for the sake of her food she decided to just continue eating. Ichika was at a loss for words, Miku's eyes were forming swirls, and Nino almost cried. Yotsuba, of all people, was hiding such a secret from her sisters. Nino didn't know what to feel, anger at herself for not noticing, jealousy at how close Yotsuba can be with him, surprise that Yotsuba has kept a secret from them for so long, pity at Yotsuba's suffering thanks to one simple message, really this could go any way. In the end they just ate and decided to talk about it tomorrow morning. Surprisingly, Yotsuba was smiling while eating her food.

Nino for the better part of an hour couldn't get to sleep, still shook at Yotsuba's sudden declaration. On the one hand she's glad her sister finally expressed her feelings. Then on the other that meant she was another rivel. though Fuutarou did just crush her heart with that text message. Crush her heart is an understatement, considering how affected Yotsuba looked. She looked like she had her feelings taken away from her. "Let's look at those messages again."

As Nino looked at what else Yotsuba used her phone for, she noticed a new camera app installed. It looked fishier than the meal they just had, having hearts all over the UI. It looked like malware, but somehow felt captivating to use. She decided to read through the app's info, and to her surprise found it to be something terrible.

It was a hypnosis app.

What the hell? Was this the reason Yotsuba was in such a daze earlier? She was playing around with a hypnosis app? [Take a picture of the one you want to feel your love. Make them yours.] Did Yotsuba take a picture of herself? But no one else was there to receive her love. Yeah, that would make the conditions unfulfilled. "Argh! This is so confusing! But the bottom line is, Yotsuba confessed to actually loving Fuu-kun." Nino didn't even realize that her tears were already flowing. When her vision started getting blurry, she quickly wiped her eyes and decided to sleep. "Let's test the app tomorrow."

The next morning, the quintuplets decided to hold a meeting regarding Yotsuba's declaration during dinner last night. Ichika, Miku, and Itsuki sat at the table, the sisters waiting for Yotsuba to finish her morning run. Thankfully she just came back by the time Nino finished making breakfast. Once Yotsuba sat down, she told everyone her feelings.

"I love him." "I want to be with him." "I was jealous of how close you girls are with him." "I was sad when he didn't remember me." "I hated it when he didn't know it was me." "I felt like dying when he thought you girls were me." Such words were coming out of Yotsuba's mouth, as if she no longer had any tact or reason to prevent herself.

"Yotsuba, you-" Nino wanted to interrupt, seeing the pain her sister was experiencing in telling her feelings. Her eyes seemed like she was already dead inside, like she had nothing to live for.

"But still, I love him with all my heart." "I want him to be mine too." "I want him to love me." "I want him to spend more time with me." "I want to spend my nights with him" "I want to cuddle with him." "I want to kiss him." "I want him to look at me as a woman" "I want to-" Yotsuba tilted her head, but her ears were obviously red. "I want to hold his hands."

"Okay, that's enough!" Nino stopped her sister. Yotsuba was getting too frisky for her own good. At this point Miku had already fainted and Ichika was tending to her, while Itsuki went to get some syrup so managed to avoid the whole discussion. Now that Yotsuba had stopped, Nino proceeded to do the next thing on her to-do list this morning. The app stated that the effects were temporary, so it wouldn't hurt to test it now. Wanting to help Miku, Nino took her photo with the app and asked her "Miku, how about you go and cheer yourself up? Find something to relieve your stress."

Miku suddenly stood up from the table. "That's right. I will go relieve my stress." Ichika didn't notice, but Miku had a gloomier look than usual. Miku calmly walked back to her room and started to play games, leaving the rest of her sisters that morning.

"Good call Nino. I guess Miku must have been stressed out from all that information." Ichika tried to play it off as if she wasn't that affected, but Nino knew better. "Hey, thanks for the food, I'm gonna go now."

"Ho? And where are you planning on going?" A chill went down Ichika's spine hearing Nino say that. She was oddly... terrifying. As if Nino was hiding something. "Won't you stay for a while, Ichika? I'll make us some coffee."

"Ahaha, no thanks. I'll be in my room, I want to sleep. I guess that's a pass on the coffee for now." Ichika quickly exited the scene. There was something wrong about her sisters today. Miku fainted then she was suddenly fine. Yotsuba was acting weird. Nino might just have broken down and become crazy from hearing Yotsuba's confession, and Itsuki forgot to take the syrup with her when they sat down for breakfast. As the elder sister she felt like she had to do something, but not right now. Things had to cool off first. Why is it that Fuutarou keeps exposing her sisters' hidden sides even when he's not here? That man has to be kept in check... by Onee-san. Smiling as she entered the room, Ichika plopped down to her bed for a nice beauty nap.

Downstairs, Nino had been admiring the app and its powers. It didn't take that long to convince her that it was the real deal. How else would Yotsuba and Miku just accept her commands without question. And they looked happy after receiving her orders, Yotsuba fully enjoyed her food and when Nino checked on Miku she looked like she cheered up playing her games. Now Nino wanted to test it on Ichika. Not five minutes when Ichika got into her room, Nino entered it. "Ugh! What is this? Ichika!"

"Nino?! What are you doing here?" Ichika hadn't even fully stripped yet, and someone was already disturbing her.

"Ugh! Your room is so messy! There's no space to walk on!" True, the flooring wasn't visible at all, given the amount of clothes, magazines, and boxes all around. "Go clean your room before going to sleep!"

"Why? It's my room? You're free to leave if you don't like it." Ichika might have wished she hadn't said that, given the state her sisters were in that day.

Nino proceeded to exit the room, deciding to delay the experiment. That is, until she found something that caught her eye. "Ho? What's this?" Nino picked up a maid outfit, and a less than wholesome book about maids. {for reference: /manga/mrs-serie-100195984/chapter/mrs-chapter-200222206}. "Why do you have this stuff, Ichika?"

"Ahhhh! It was for a shoot! A shoot!" Ichika tried to deny it, but the fact that the book seemed to be the cause of her purchase of the outfit made Nino think otherwise.

"Then let's see you try it on." Nino smiled and pointed the app at Ichika. "That's right, you are now a maid of this house, and you will follow orders. So go and clean your room."

"Yes, Nino-sama." Ichika complied. She received the maid outfit from Nino and started cleaning up her room. Nino smiled at the fact that Ichika was cleaning her own room.

Nino exited Ichika's room and was about to enter her own when she heard Itsuki's scream. "Nino! When's lunch gonna be ready?" Itsuki was busy chomping on some P*cky but Nino understood her message.

"Ugh. Just go and do something besides eating for once in your life, Itsuki." Nino stated while taking a picture of Itsuki with the app. And Itsuki did just that, taking out the recipe book and preparing to cook. "Well, she can make lunch then."

As Nino was enjoying her newfound freedom from cooking and cleaning, a visitor came to the apartment. "Sorry, I came a bit early. I figured I'd make up for bailing out yesterday." Fuutarou came in as if the girls' apartment was already his own home. Not that they didn't receive him with a homely atmosphere. What a difference from when he first started teaching them.

"Ah, no problem. Everyone's still busy but I guess you can prepare what you need in the meantime." Nino thought how perfect the timing was. Now she can use the app to find out what Fuutarou really feels about her. "Just wait at the table, I'll get you something to drink."

And Fuutarou did just that. Like a husband getting received by his wife (plus four of her sisters) from his job, he casually proceeded to the table and waited for them. Well, he still had a job to do.

"Uesugi-san?" Fuutarou noticed that Yotsuba was already beside him. The girl seeemed odd somehow, but he figured this was because they were covering "basic" calculus today.

"I love you!" Without any warning, Yotsuba just decided to blurt that out. Of course, Uesugi was caught off guard. But Yotsuba didn't even give any time for him to react. By the time he realized it, Yotsuba already had her hands squeezing his cheeks. Yotsuba stared at his eyes, and him right back at hers, but now Yotsuba's eyes lacked the shine they usually had. She didn't look like herself, and she certainly dfidn't act like herself.

"Yofsufa? Whaf's waffen info you?" Losing to her strength, he could barely make out words to speak. Not that he would be speaking any more if Yotsuba continued. She pulled his head towards her, and prepared to lose her first kiss to him.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Nino pulled Fuutarou away just in time. "And you, what are you doing cheating with my sister?!"

"What?! Huh?! Cheating? Why is Yotsuba acting like this?" Fuutarou was confused as all hell, and Nino wasn't helping. "She just told me she loves me, what am I supposed to respond with?"

His response? No, he's not supposed to respond to anyone but her. No one but her. "Oh Fuu-kun, look here a sec."

"Huh?" A flash was the last thing Fuutarou saw before the light escaped his eyes.

"Love me, Fuu-kun. Not just as a student, or a classmate, or a friend. I want you to love me as a woman. That's why, I want you to be my boyfriend! Make me your girlfriend and we can do what couples do!" Since the app only had temporary effects, Nino figured this was alright. This was just a practice confession, so she can test the waters and find out his feelings for her.

"Sure thing, Nino. I accept." Fuutarou responded in his usual tone.

"Then that means-"

"If you want, we can do something right now." Fuutarou carried her up to her room, where he laid her down on her bed. "We're sleeping together."

"Ehh?! Isn't that too soon?" Nino was shocked with how fast the man was going. "My heart isn't ready yet!"

"I'm sorry. This is what my father told me to do to build a relationship. And you did look tired, so I wanted you to rest for a bit."

Oh, he only meant that. Figures he'd misinterpret such a thing. "Oh, you actually meant sleep together? I thought you meant something else. Then I will take you up on that offer. Stay by my side until I sleep, okay?" And while Fuutarou gently caressed her hair, Nino fell asleep.

Nino awoke to realize that Fuutarou was no longer by her side. "Was it all a dream? I wouldn't mind experiencing that again!" AS she exited her room, the apartment was strangely quiet. She figured her sisters were all in their rooms. She decided to check every room starting from Itsuki's. However, Itsuki's, Yotsuba's , and Miku's rooms were empty, which left Ichika's dreaded mess of a room. When she opened the door, two things surprised her. One was that the room's floor wasn't cluttered. But the second more important thing was that her sisters were all on the bed, down on all fours with P*cky in their mouths, while Fuutarou was behind everyone. The room had always had a woman's smell so Nino didn't notice until after it was too late.

"What is everyone doing?" Nino couldn't help but to shout.

"Oh, Nino, you're awake." Fuutarou greeted her, stilll panting from the exercise.

"I thought you were supposed to love me! I'm your girlfriend!" She almost threw her phone at him.

"Yes, you are. And I realize I love you all equally, so that makes everyone here my girlfriend. And I looked up the meaning of sleeping with someone. That's why I was sleeping with everyone here." Fuutarou admitted, unashamed of his actions. Was this even teh real Fuutarou speaking?

"No, no no! That's not what's supposed to happen, Fuu-kun! And you girls, what are you doing with him?"

"Me? I'm just following Master's orders. Master wanted me to be his, and so now I am." Ichika mustered a smile.

"I'm cheering myself up with Fuutarou." Miku added.

"I love him, and I want to do so much more with him. Maybe after this we can hold hands." Yotsuba was bashful, maybe the effects were wearing off on her.

"This is just me doing something other than eating. Come on Uesugi-kun, give me more P*cky! I promise to only keep licking..." Itsuki begged.

"Good grief, Itsuki, such a greedy girl." Fuutarou obliged and gave her more P*cky to lick. Then he faced the girl in the doorway. "Nino, as my girlfriend, I want you to feel good. That's why, come here." Fuutarou quickly pulled her, his grip making her feel weak. "Please, just enjoy yourself."

She saw everyone in a trance, their dull eyes dilated with pleasure and tears flowing down their cheeks. "Stop! Stop it!" Nino tried to drop her phone to see if everyone would snap out of it. Unfortunately even when her phone died they stayed the way they were. As the boy leaned closer for a kiss, Nino shouted "No!"

Nino woke up from her bed with her phone intact, then she rushed out of her room and saw everyone studying.

"Good morning sleepyhead. You rarely sleep in when Fuutarou-kun comes over." Ichika smirked.

"A dream... good thing that was all a dream." Nino breathed a sigh of relief, and everyone else smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N.**

**So yeah, that's the story I came up with after months of hiatus. This was supposed to be a simple story that started with three words (Nino Hypnosis App) but then I wanted a reason for the app, then a victim (sorry Yotsuba) tehn things just went off the rails there. Sorry about that. I plan on doing Itsuki's chapter then focusing on either Five Plus One and/or Isekai'd. Or do you guys want me to do other series? go check my profile for that story if you're interested.**

* * *

**Don't read if you're not updated with the manga**

**Considering that next chapter releases on Christmas, I'm not expecting any more deadly twists. Do you really think that Negi would want to cause another war on Christmas day? I'd fully expect a happy chapter for everyone.**

**Also, to the people thinking that the bride needed more development, I'm already fine with how events of the recent chapters played themselves out. As a reader, I understand wanting to see more development, but as a writer, I understand why Negi chose to reveal her "this early". Considering the madlad Negi is, once he starts dropping hints it will become so obvious who the bride is already. Or take it from another angle, if he keeps dropping hints for everyone then that's already falling into generic harem territory wherein the girls are just lead on by plot reasons, being set-up to love MC for nothing (and a harem end is not right for this series).**

**We still have a whole volume for everyone's development, I'd rather have this style of writing than the wrong type of development (developing as potential winners, not as people) trying to justify a sudden choice at the end. Consider the early reveal as one last twist from Negi, not even giving us time to fully pinpoint someone before the final reveal.**

**And I am not saying this just because of my name. I may support her, but that's not the reason I support the bride. I would have been totally fine with whoever Fuutarou chooses provided she's the right choice for him (the fact that every quint proved themselves to be the right choice is just a testament to Negi's writing). And yes, Ichika's my second choice, if anyone's wondering. I have no reason to hate someone for a moment of weakness, look how she has already redeemed herself (do not read my M fic for that).**


End file.
